


Insanity

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fade Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His better judgement should have stopped Solas from taking Ashae into the Fade. His 'better judgment' was obviously not working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

It was insanity.

Pure and simple. The only reasonable explanation for his actions.

Solas knew he had utterly and completely lost control of his mind.

He had taken  _her_ , the one person he needed to not get close to, into the Fade, to a place that was important to her, a place that would make her vulnerable. He had very nearly confessed his feelings for her by telling her how he had all but given up until, by just one move of her hand, he had  _felt the whole world change_.

Why did he have to use those words?

That one phrase. That had been his undoing.

He was lying when he said it was only a figure of speech. Indeed it was, but that was not how he had meant it. From the first time he had grabbed her hand, he had indeed felt the whole world change.

In ways he could not let affect him.

When she had stepped closer, he should have stepped back. That would have been the reasonable thing to do. He could have ended the dream at any time he wished. But he hadn’t. He had smiled back, and told her that she changed everything.

What was  _wrong_  with him?

Her kiss had come as a shock, one he had not expected at any point in time. He distinctly remembered a voice screaming for him to stop, to apologise and leave before it was too late.

He hadn’t listened to that voice. Not for a second.

With a shake of his head, he had pulled her back to him. Pulled her close to him and lifted her body with his thigh. He was going to make her never forget a moment of that kiss. He pushed open her lips with his tongue, exploring the mouth joined to his as he dipped her lower, pushing up with his leg until he heard a soft moan escape from her throat. Pulling away briefly before closing in for another swift kiss, his brain started working again.

And he had finally stepped away. They shouldn’t have. It wasn’t right.

He had lost his mind. That was the only thing he could accept as reasoning for returning the kiss. And the next time he saw her, he would tell her immediately that he had made a mistake, and he could not go any further.

Yes, that was his plan. An intelligent plan. One he could definitely stick to.

And then he saw her, peeking around the door to the rotunda. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them that was present on the tips of her ears as well. Her eyes, so vibrant and green, were full of the same look she had given him in the Fade. Mischief, excitement, and a touch of desire.

All the things that his heart, in full disagreement with his mind, was feeling.

“Sleep well?”


End file.
